Hammond, Indiana
United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = Indiana |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Lake |subdivision_type3 = Township |subdivision_name3 = North | government_footnotes = |government_type = Mayor-Council |governing_body = |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = |leader_title1 = City Council |leader_name1 = |leader_title3 = City Clerk |leader_name3 = Robert J. Golec (D) |leader_title4 = City Judge |leader_name4 = Jeffrey A. Harkin (D) |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 64.46 |area_land_km2 = 59.00 |area_water_km2 = 5.46 |area_total_sq_mi = 24.89 |area_land_sq_mi = 22.78 |area_water_sq_mi = 2.11 |population_footnotes = |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 78967 |pop_est_as_of = 2013 |population_total = 80830 |population_density_sq_mi = 3548.3 |population_density_km2 = 1370.0 |demographics_type1 = Standard of living (2008-12) |demographics1_footnotes = |demographics1_title1 = Per capita income |demographics1_info1 = $18,148 |demographics1_title2 = Median home value |demographics1_info2 = $94,800 |timezone = Central |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = Central |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_m = 176–186 |elevation_ft = 577–610 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 41 |latm = 36 |lats = 40 |latNS = N |longd = 87 |longm = 29 |longs = 35 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 46320, 46323-25, 46327 |area_code_type = Area code |area_code = 219 |blank_name_sec1 = FIPS code |blank_info_sec1 = 18-31000 |blank1_name_sec1 = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info_sec1 = 0435658 |blank_name_sec2 = Interstates |blank_info_sec2 = ---- |blank1_name_sec2 = U.S. Routes |blank1_info_sec2 = ---- |blank2_name_sec2 = State Routes |blank2_info_sec2 = ---- |blank4_name_sec2 = Waterways |blank4_info_sec2 = Grand Calumet River Lake Michigan ---- |blank5_name_sec2 = Amtrak station |blank5_info_sec2 = Hammond-Whiting ---- |blank6_name_sec2 = South Shore Line station |blank6_info_sec2 = Hammond |footnotes = }} Hammond is a city in Lake County, Indiana, United States. It is part of the Chicago metropolitan area. The population was 80,830 at the 2010 census, replacing Gary as the most populous city in Lake County. Geography Hammond is located at (41.611185, -87.493080). The city's elevation above sea level ranges from to 610 feet (186 m). The city sits within the boundaries of the former Lake Chicago. Most of the city is on sandy soil with a layer of black topsoil that varies from non-existent to several feet (a meter or more) thick. Much of the exposed sand has been removed for purposes such as industrial use to make concrete and glass. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is water. Lakes and rivers * Grand Calumet River (partial) * Lake George * Lake Michigan (partial) * Little Calumet River (partial) * Oxbow Lake * Wolf Lake (partial) Adjacent cities, towns and villages Demographics }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 80,830 people, 29,949 households, and 19,222 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 32,945 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 59.4% White, 22.5% African American, 0.5% Native American, 1.0% Asian, 13.3% from other races, and 3.3% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 34.1% of the population. There were 29,949 households of which 36.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 37.0% were married couples living together, 19.7% had a female householder with no husband present, 7.5% had a male householder with no wife present, and 35.8% were non-families. 30.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.67 and the average family size was 3.36. The median age in the city was 33.3 years. 27.6% of residents were under the age of 18; 10.1% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 27.3% were from 25 to 44; 24.2% were from 45 to 64; and 10.7% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 49.0% male and 51.0% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 83,048 people, 32,026 households and 20,880 families residing in the city. The population density was 3,630.0 per square mile (1,401.4/km²). There were 34,139 housing units at an average density of 1,492.2 per square mile (576.1/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 72.35% White, 14.57% African American, 0.41% Native American, 0.46% Asian, 0.08% Pacific Islander, 9.32% from other races, and 2.81% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 21.04% of the population. There were 32,026 households out of which 31.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 42.9% were married couples living together, 16.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.8% were non-families. 29.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.58 and the average family size was 3.23. In the city the population was spread out with 27.3% under the age of 18, 9.8% from 18 to 24, 30.1% from 25 to 44, 19.8% from 45 to 64, and 13.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 95.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.2 males. The median income for a household in the city was $35,528, and the median income for a family was $42,221. Males had a median income of $35,778 versus $25,180 for females. The per capita income for the city was $16,254. About 12.0% of families and 14.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.7% of those under age 18 and 9.3% of those age 65 or over. Cityscape *Central Hammond *Hessville *North Hammond :*Robertsdale – The Whiting post office (46394) serves not only the city of Whiting but also this adjacent neighborhood in Hammond, immediately to the west of Whiting. Addresses in this Robertsdale show “Whiting, Indiana.” While not legally a part of the city of Whiting, locally the area has long been informally considered to be a culturally integrated part of Whiting. References to Whiting businesses or residents often include those technically from Hammond’s Robertsdale neighborhood.Whiting HistoryWhiting, Indiana - Chamber of CommerceJourney Through Calumet - Place *South Hammond Infrastructure Transportation Most of Hammond's streets are laid out in a grid pattern similar to Chicago's streets. While Madison Street in Chicago acts as the reference point for north-south street numbering the first "1" is removed; this makes what would be a five digit address number in Illinois into a four digit address number in Hammond. The state line is used as the reference point for east-west street numbering. Other cities and towns in Northwest Indiana that use the Hammond numbering system are Whiting, Munster and Highland. Dyer also uses the Hammond numbering system but the first number removed from the north-south streets is a "2," as by that point the Illinois numbers across the state line start with the number 2 (Munster's street numbers start with a "1" north of the Dyer line, making them 5 digits); and East Chicago uses the canal located in the middle of the city as the east-west reference point, while embodying Hammond's numbering system for the north-south streets. *I-90 – Indiana Toll Road, exits: :*Calumet Avenue – U.S. 41 :*Cline Avenue – State Road 912 :*Indianapolis Boulevard – U.S. 12/20/41 *I-80/94 – Borman Expressway, exits: :*Calumet Avenue – U.S. 41 North :*Cline Avenue – State Road 912 :*Indianapolis Boulevard – U.S. 41 South/State Road 152 :*Kennedy Avenue Public transportation The South Shore Line, a Chicago to South Bend, Indiana commuter rail line, has a station on Hohman Avenue. It is operated by the Northern Indiana Commuter Transportation District. Amtrak, the national passenger rail system, provides twice-daily service in both directions, operating its Wolverine through the Hammond–Whiting station between Chicago and Pontiac, Michigan, just north of Detroit. Baggage on Amtrak cannot be checked at this location; however, up to two suitcases in addition to any "personal items" such as briefcases, purses, laptop bags and infant equipment are allowed on board as carry-ons. The nearest commercial airport is Gary/Chicago International Airport in Gary. Bus transit was provided by the Northwest Indiana Regional Bus Authority, which assumed responsibility from the city's Hammond Transit System in 2010, establishing EasyGo Lake Transit system in its place. All EasyGo buses were discontinued on June 30, 2012 due to a lack of funding.http://www.rba-nwi.org/index.cfm In addition, Pace routes 350 and 364 and GPTC Tri-City Connection Route 12 from Gary, Indiana stop at Hammond's Dan Rabin Transit Plaza. Medical centers and hospitals The only hospital in Hammond is Franciscan St. Margaret Health on Stateline Road, across the street from Calumet City, Illinois. It is an accredited chest pain center serving Northwest Indiana and the south suburbs of Chicago. The hospital was founded in late 1898 and was originally called St. Margaret Hospital, later merging with Our Lady Of Mercy Hospital in Dyer, Indiana, in the 1990s and was part of the former Sisters of St. Francis Health Services. Utilities in Robertsdale]] *'Electricity' and Natural gas – Nearly all of the electricity and natural gas used in Hammond is produced by NIPSCO, a NiSource company. *'Water' - Water service for nearly all consumers of water in the city is provided by the Hammond Water Department, a state-owned utility that is operated by the civil city government. History The first permanent residents arrived around 1847 to settle on land between the Grand and Little Calumet rivers, on the south end of Lake Michigan. Those first residents were German farmers newly arrived from Europe looking for land and opportunity. Before that time, the area was a crossroad for Indian tribes, explorers, stagecoach lines and supply lines to the West. Convenient location and abundant fresh water from Lake Michigan led to the beginning of Hammond's industrialization in 1869 with the George H. Hammond Company meat-packing plant following merchants and farmers to the area. Hammond was incorporated on April 21, 1884, and was named after the Detroit butcher. Hammond is one of the oldest cities in Lake County, with Crown Point being the oldest, established in 1834. According to the Encyclopedia of Chicago, George Henry Hammond, a pioneer in the use of refrigerated railcars for the transport of fresh meat, first used this method with his small packing company in Detroit, Michigan. In 1868, Hammond received a patent for a refrigerator car design. In the early 1870s, he built a new plant in northern Indiana along the tracks of the Michigan Central Railroad. By 1873, the George H. Hammond Co. was selling $1 million worth of meat a year; by 1875, sales were nearly $2 million. The company's large packing house in Hammond—the town had taken the name of its most powerful resident—rivaled those located at the Union Stock Yard in Chicago. By the middle of the 1880s, when it built a new plant in Omaha, Nebraska, Hammond was slaughtering over 100,000 cattle a year and owned a fleet of 800 refrigerator cars. After Hammond died in 1886, the company became less important and no longer challenged the giant Chicago packers, who acquired Hammond at the turn of the century and merged it into their National Packing Co. On June 22, 1918, the Hammond circus train wreck occurred about east of the city, killing 86 and injuring 127 persons. According to the 1960 U.S. Census Hammond's population reached a record high of 111,698 residents.http://www.hammondindiana.com/history2.htm Hammond is also the home of The First Baptist Church of Hammond, one of the nation's largest congregations. The Flag of Hammond depicts the Grand Calumet River and the Little Calumet River. The flag was designed by Anthony Betustak and the original is now on display in the main conference room of the mayor's suite in Hammond City Hall. The iconic Gothic Masonic Temple that was once the hub of social activity for many Hammond residents met the claw of an excavator on June 24, 2009, driven by Mayor Thomas McDermott, Jr., clearing the way for the new Hammond Urban Academy. The mammoth cornerstone to the ornately elegant three-story red brick building on Muenich Court was laid May 1, 1907, to great fanfare. Speaker for the day was none other than Charles Fairbanks, vice president under U.S. President Theodore Roosevelt. In 1921, the Masonic Building Association enhanced the building to the tune of $440,000. By the 1970s, its replacement cost was estimated at $4.8 million. In 2008, its estimated restoration would have topped $20 million. Hammond is the home of the second largest police memorial in the state of Indiana. Constructed at a cost of $600,000, the memorial is constructed of black granite from the same quarry that provided the black granite used in the Vietnam War Memorial in Washington D.C. The memorial consists of three black granite walls which have the names and likenesses of the seven Hammond police officers who have given their lives in the performance of their duties. At the center of the memorial are five triangular pillars, which form a five-point star, representing both the five-point star badge worn by Hammond police officers and the symbol of the Fraternal Order of Police, the local lodge #51 of which represents the members of the Hammond Police Department and which established the fund that built the memorial. On the five pillars are engraved pictures depicting the history of the Hammond Police Department from 1883 to present. Surrounding the memorial is a brick walkway which has the names, service dates and star numbers of Hammond police officers past and present. Major businesses According to the city, those businesses employing 200 or more employees in Hammond are: Education Primary and secondary schools Hammond is served by the School City of Hammond, a school corporation under Indiana state law that is independent of the civil city. High schools * Area Career Center * George Rogers Clark High School * Gavit High School * Hammond Academy of Science and Technology * Hammond High School * Morton High School * Bishop Noll Institute Middle and high schools * George Rogers Clark Middle/High School * Donald E Gavit Junior/Senior High School * Hammond Academy of Science and Technology Middle schools * Henry W. Eggers Middle School * Hammond Academy of Science and Technology * Scott Middle School Primary schools *Columbia Elementary School *Edison Elementary School *Benjamin Franklin Elementary School *Warren G. Harding Elementary School *Joseph Hess Elementary School *Washington Irving Elementary School *Thomas Jefferson Elementary School *Kenwood Elementary School *Lafayette Elementary School *Lincoln Elementary School *Maywood Elementary School *Morton Elementary School *Frank O'Bannon Elementary School *Lew Wallace Elementary School Privately owned and operated schools * Bishop Noll Institute * Bishop Noll Prep Academy (Junior High) * Chicago Baptist Academy * City Baptist High School * Hazel Young Academy * Montessori Children's Schoolhouse * St. Casimir * St. Catherine of Siena * St. John Bosco * St. John the Baptist Colleges and universities * Calumet College of St. Joseph – privately owned * Hyles Anderson College – privately owned * Indiana Dabney University – privately owned Indiana Dabney University * Kaplan University – privately owned * Purdue University Calumet – state owned Public libraries Hammond Public Library operates the Main Library, which includes the Suzanne G. Long Local History Room, at 564 State Street. The system used to operate the E. B. Hayward Branch at 1212 172nd Street and the Howard Branch at 7047 Grand Avenue. Both branches have since been closed."Library Information, Locations, Hours." Hammond Public Library. Retrieved on January 21, 2009. City government Hammond is incorporated as a city under Indiana law. It therefore has a mayor and a nine-member city council. Hammond's City Hall is located at 5925 Calumet Avenue. The Hammond City Council has meetings scheduled for the second and fourth Mondays of each month. The city maintains a city court on the second floor of the City Hall,Courts - Lake County Bar Association - Indiana exercising a limited jurisdiction within Lake County. The court handles not only local ordinance violations and certain minor criminal matters, but also a significant portion of the debt collection and eviction actions brought in Lake County. City Council: *Michael Opinker (D, 5th), President *Robert A. Markovich (D, At Large) *Daniel P. Spitale (D, At Large) *Janet Venecz (D, At Large) *Mark Kalwinski (D, 1st) *Jack Uylaki (D, 2nd) *Anthony W. Higgs (D, 3rd) *William Emerson, Sr. (D, 4th) *Homero "Chico" Hinojosa, Jr. (D, 6th) Mayor: *Thomas M. McDermott, Jr. (D) City Officials: *Robert J. Golec (D) – City Clerk *Jeffrey A. Harkin (D) – City Judge *Heather Garay – City Controller *John D. Doughty – Police Chief *Jeffery C. Smith – Fire Chief List of mayors Sports Hammond came in 2nd (against Taipei, Taiwan) in the 1972 Little League World Series.Little League World Series *Past teams **Hammond Rollers, an American Basketball Association team founded in 2006, was sold to the owner of the Quad City Riverhawks the same year. The team is now known as the Sauk Valley Rollers of Rock Falls, Illinois. **Hammond Ciesar All-Americans (1938–41) and Hammond Calumet Buccaneers (1948–49), were professional basketball teams in the National Basketball League. Baseball Hall of Famer Lou Boudreau and legendary UCLA basketball coach John Wooden both played for the Ciesar All-Americans. The Hammond Pros (1920–1924) The Hammond Pros was one of the America's earliest professional football teams. When the American Professional Football League was formed in 1920, the Hammond Pros was a charter member, as it also was when the league changed its name to National Football League in 1922. However, four years later, when the NFL decided to reduce the number of teams, it did so by simply folding smaller franchises; the Hammond Pros (which never played a home game in Hammond) was moved to Akron, Ohio, and became the Akron Pros in 1925. During the four years of the Hammond Pros' existence, the NFL had nine African-American players, six of whom played for the Pros. The NFL's first African-American head coach was Hall-of-Famer coach Fritz Pollard of the Pros. Notable people :See List of people from Hammond, Indiana * Robert K. Abbett – artist, illustrator * Norman C. Anderson – Speaker of the Wisconsin State Assembly * Michael Badnarik – Libertarian Party 2004 presidential candidate * Gerald R. Beaman – U.S. Navy admiral * Dodie Bellamy – author * Stephan Bonnar – UFC fighter * Jayne Boyd and Joan Boyd – original "Doublemint Twins" in ads for Doublemint gum * Darrel Chaney – professional baseball player * Denny Clanton – soccer player * Irv Cross – NFL player and commentator * Alberta Darling – Wisconsin state senator * John H. Eastwood – US Army Air Corps chaplain, World War II * Hal Faverty – NFL player * Danelle Folta – actress, model, Playboy April 1995 Playmate of the month * Dory Funk – professional wrestler fighting under both his real name and as "The Outlaw" * Dory Funk, Jr. – professional wrestler * Terry Funk – professional wrestler and actor * George Groves – professional football player * Khari Jones – football player in the Canadian Football League, television commentator * Jeremy Jordan – actor, singer *Roy McPipe – basketball player, drafted by NBA in '73 and '74, played with ABA's Utah Stars in 1975 * Joseph F. Meyer – horticulturist, herbalist and founder of Indiana Botanic Gardens * Merle Pertile – actress, model, Playboy January 1962 Playmate of the month who graduated from Hammond High School, Class of 1959http://hhs59.com/merle_pertile.htm * Charles B. Pierce – film director, screenwriter and producer * Fritz Pollard – born in Chicago, first black NFL head coach for the now-defunct Hammond Pros * Alvah C. Roebuck – born in Lafayette, Indiana, founded Sears, Roebuck and Company * Aaron Rosand – born in Hammond, prominent violin soloist and serves as the Dorothy Richard Starling Chair of Violin Studies at the prestigious Curtis Institute of Music in Philadelphia, a position Rosand has held since 1981 * Scott Sheldon – Major League Baseball player * Jean Shepherd – born in Chicago, raised in Hammond, TV and radio personality, best known as writer and narrator of the film A Christmas Story (1983) * Bobby Skafish – Chicago radio personality * Glenn Michael Souther – US Navy defector to the Soviet Union * Jimmy Valiant – professional wrestler * Lois V. Vierk – music composer of the post-minimalist and totalist schools * David Wilkerson – minister, evangelist and writer * William G. Windrich – born in Chicago, Medal of Honor recipient, Korea Sister city * Galaţi, Romania (since 1997) References External links * City of Hammond, Indiana website * Online City Guide * Hammond Picture Postcards * Photos of Hammond/NWI * Photo History of Hammond, Indiana by HHS Class of 1959 * Hammond City Links Category:Settlements established in 1884 Category:Hammond, Indiana Category:Cities in Indiana Category:Cities in Lake County, Indiana Category:Northwest Indiana Category:Chicago metropolitan area Category:1884 establishments in the United States